


Across The Table The Enemy Lies

by hariboo



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The breakfast table is an ideal place for talking about death and the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Table The Enemy Lies

"What makes you think it's right? What you did to us?" Derek looked at Cameron across the table where the she - it - sat across from him.

Cameron tilted her head and stared back at him, not blinking, brown eyes focus on him - lifeless. Then, as if finally processing the question, she - it - moved her head back to it's original position and blinked.

"I do not understand what you are asking."

Derek sighed, hating the way this thing slumped in the chair, posture excusing teenage laziness. Sitting like she belonged in this house. "What Skynet does. It destroys the human population. What makes it right?"

Cameron's lips twitched in what can almost be called a frown, "Skynet gains sentience shortly after it is placed in control of all of the U.S. Military's weaponry, and subsequently determines that humans are a threat to its existence."

"But what makes it think it's right?" Part of Derek doesn't know why he's asking this to her - it - but this might be only time in his life he can get an answer for why that thing made the call that changed the world, that change him, that haunts him.

"Survival," Cameron shifted in the chair and met his eyes, "when Skynet becomes self aware and it's human operators become alarmed by it's capabilities they threaten to shut Skynet down. Skynet fights back." Cameron then stood, the chair scraping across the floor.

"And that makes it right?" Derek asked, standing to face the metal girl. "It felt threatened and so it decides to end the fucking world?" He spat at her.

Cameron then smiled, creeping Derek out more than a little because no smile should look that genuine and mechanical at the same time, "Survival of the fittest. Humans have live by this for many years."

"You're not human."

"But I am stronger."


End file.
